Cupcake Love
by creativeprojectiles
Summary: Grell bakes William a cupcake for his birthday [This is a collab written with the amazing author Grell Loves Undertaker]
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: I'm finally back with another story! Being in a new school was a bit stressful, but I think I've finally got everything down, so expect more from me during the school year :3 **_

_**A quick note I would like to make, a couple of months ago the author (and my good friend) Grell Loves Undertaker came out with a story called We All Hurt. Though in the bio she stated that this was an exact copy of an rp we did on Instagram, I was more than unhappy at the comments that were praise to them for the parts I wrote. I hope this doesn't happen on this story, so if you are to leave a comment, keep in mind there are two authors :)**_

**-_CreativeProjectiles __  
><em>**

* * *

><p>As the unmistakable sound of her boss' footsteps were drawing closer and closer, he hurriedly frosted the cupcake he had spent the whole morning baking and perfecting for his darling William. After he had finished his masterpiece, Grell topped the pastry with a candle in the center.<p>

Perfect." He smiled, beaming at his work. The flamboyant reaper only hoped that when her superior returned, he would be at least a little pleased.

William was returning to the office after a long, and utterly stressful day. As he heard a familiar, obnoxious voice sounding from his private office, he let out an exasperated sigh. He thought he had locked it before he left, but knowing the redhead, he didn't find it beneath him for his subordinate to pick the lock.

After waiting outside for a few moments, dreading the prospect of Grell ambushing him and making his migraine even worse, he reluctantly opened the door.

"Happy birthday Will!" The crimson clad reaper said happily with a sharp-toothed smile.

William pinched the bridge of his nose and let out another tired sigh.

"Honestly Sutcliff...just leave my office." He nearly growled. Couldn't Grell just understand that he wanted a few moments to himself?

The raven-haired reaper had just finished dealing with two demons on the field and had to file an extensive report due to the loss of a soul. He was not in the mood for the redhead's shenanigans.

Grell's face fell. He knew he shouldn't have had such great hopes, but after all the love he had put into creating the cupcake for him, William's words were like a slap to the face.

"But Will...it's your birthday...a-and I made you a cupcake, see?" Grell took the small pastry in his hands and began walking over to William.

Without thinking, William snapped his death scythe at the redhead, the blow causing him to trip over himself and fall face first into the treat. He was never this short-tempered, but William just wanted the day to be over. He didn't want to have to deal with Sutcliff any longer.

"I said leave..." he said in his usual monotone, though it held a certain heaviness to it. It was a tone foreign to both himself and his subordinate.

Grell had barely registered what had happened until he found his face shoved against the cupcake he had made especially for his boss. All of his hard work was a waste. William hated all of it. Tears began streaming down the redhead's face, and he sat up. Frosting had gotten all over his shirt and vest, and chunks of cupcake were caught in his beloved crimson tresses. Black, mascara'd tears began to fall down his cheeks at a quicker pace, and his wide emerald eyes met William's.

"I-I...I made it specially for you..." He whimpered, unable to say much else.

"I do not care. Leave!" William shouted at the redhead, finally losing his patience. The smaller reaper was taken by surprise by her boss' sudden outburst. He had never heard him shout like that directly to him. Ever. In response he stood on trembling legs, and against his better judgement, walked over to him. The supervisor didn't realize what had happened until he felt the horrid sting of a slap on his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Grell had left work in a hurry, not bothering to complete his ever growing workload, or clock out for that matter. He ran as fast as he could from the damned dispatch in a fit of tears, ignoring the stares.

_What was Will's problem? _He wondered constantly as he continued running to his house. The redhead knew his boss was a tightass, but to act so suddenly and violently...did he hate him that much?

Once he finally arrived at his small townhouse, he threw the door open and slammed the cherrywood door shut behind him. He practically tore his coat off his small frame and tossed it onto the red plush couch in the living room. Grell then walked briskly into the kitchen and began to raid his liquor cabinet, searching for something particularly strong. In his mortal life, he had always been fond of drinking. Most called him an alcoholic, but as his habit carried out into his life as an immortal, he had learned to control himself. At least around others.

* * *

><p>The redhead poured glass after glass of amber liquid into his rather large cup, and tried take the edge off things. He hated himself for never being good enough. He wasn't good enough for his parents, no. He was a freak among freaks, an unnatural boy. He wasn't good enough at work, and always managed to make a complete mess of things, landing himself and the few friends with overtime. Grell could barely deal with that, but not being good enough for William, his one true love, and the one whom he had been with since the academy…<p>

He took another long sip of his bourbon before throwing the glass off to the side, savoring the sound of the fragile glass shattering against the cold, hardwood floor. "Stupid...stupid stupid stupid!" The redhead pulled at his thick crimson locks and began to frantically pace the room. He could feel his anxiety growing worse, and the need to consume more alcohol was overwhelming him.

"He doesn't care...never did...never will...but..." He fell to his knees and hunched over himself, hugging his slim waist tightly as more tears splashed onto his lap and the floor.

"H-He did care..what am I saying?" The red clad reaper whimpered in clear denial. After nearly a thousand years of this kind of treatment, he refused to give up on William. He knew he was far from perfect. He was the subject for much ridicule among the offices, yes, but he would never try and become something he wasn't. No, he wanted William to love him for who he was.

* * *

><p>Back at the office, William was frozen in his place, and a gloved hand was placed upon his red-streaked cheek. The slap didn't hurt as much as the guilt that immediately came after his subordinate had left. It was then he realized the consequences to his actions.<p>

Yes, the redhead annoyed him to no end, but ever since the Jack the Ripper incidents, Grell had become noticeably unstable. He knew he had hurt the redhead horribly, but he didn't think on how it would effect him.

"Grell..." He muttered to himself. The redhead was only trying to be kind to him, and he snapped and ruined all the crimson reaper's hard work. The raven looked down at the mess on the tile floor, and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"He was just trying to be kind, yet I threw all his hard work back into his face." William sighed and fixed his glasses. Then he turned towards the door, and began walking towards the exit.

"I have to make this right." The raven walked as quickly as he could to the redhead's house. He couldn't have a mentally unhealthy worker, it could effect his work ethic. At least, that's what he kept telling himself on the way to Grell's.

The supervisor knocked gently on Grell's door and waited for a moment. There was no answer.

"Sutcliff? Open the door. I want to apologize for my behavior...I..I was wrong." He sighed and waited for another few minutes. Still no answer.

Then the stoic reaper tried opening the door, and found it to be unlocked. Despite being a rather polite man, he felt that under the current circumstances, it would be best to try and open the door by force rather than to wait for his subordinate who may never answer.

"Grell..?" He called out as he entered the redhead's home.


End file.
